


Znajdę sposób, abyś mógł sobie ze mną poradzić

by Lampira7



Series: Radioaktywni kochankowie [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Bruce pomaga Peterowi wprowadzić się do jego nowego mieszkania, a następnie pomaga mu je "ochrzcić".
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Peter Parker
Series: Radioaktywni kochankowie [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/686931
Kudos: 11





	Znajdę sposób, abyś mógł sobie ze mną poradzić

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll Find a Way to Let You Have Your Way With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591607) by [Croik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croik/pseuds/Croik). 



— W porządku — sapnął Peter, prostując się i ocierając pot z czoła. — Myślę, że to ostatnie pudełko.

Bruce podniósł wzrok znad swojego miejsca na podłodze, które zajmował przez ostatnie pół godziny rozładunku rzeczy.

— Dobra robota, Peter. — Z pomocą Petera wstał i razem przyjrzeli się swojej popołudniowej pracy.

Peter uśmiechał się szeroko. Jego mieszkanie z jedną sypialnią na Lower East Side nie było do końca prywatnym piętrem w Wieży Starka, ale nie mógł być bardziej zadowolony. Miał salon, kącik jadalny, kuchnię. Sufit był wysoki, a podłogi z twardego drewna. Widok z jego kilku okien nie był inspirujący, pokazujący jedynie ścianę przeciwległego budynku mieszkalnego, ale przynajmniej okna wychodziły na ulicę, a nie na zaułek z tyłu. Dodać kilka dodatkowych mebli i parę osobistych akcentów, a mieszkanie będzie absolutnie idealne.

Było jeszcze doskonalsze z ramieniem Bruce’a wokół jego talii.

— Prawdopodobnie powinniśmy umieścić łóżko w _sypialni_ — powiedział Bruce, spoglądając na swoją pracę. — Czy na pewno chcesz, żeby było tutaj?

— Ewentualnie chciałbym dodać antresolę— powiedział Peter, układając w myśli schemat mieszkania. — Sufit jest wystarczająco wysoki. Wolałbym raczej wykorzystać sypialnię do przechowywania swojego sprzętu, więc mógłbym ją zamknąć na klucz i nie martwić się, że gospodyni może go znajdzie.

— Zawsze możesz korzystać z niego w moim apartamencie, jeśli martwisz się o bezpieczeństwo.

— Wiem. — Peter odwrócił się do niego, obejmując go. Kiedy drugie ramię Bruce’a dołączyło do pierwszego, Peter oparł się o niego szczęśliwie. — Ale chcę również mieć własną przestrzeń. Obiecałeś, że pomożesz mi urządzić swój kąt.

— Zgadza się. — Bruce uśmiechnął się i przechylił głowę. — I zrobię to.

Peter pochylił się do pocałunku. Bruce czuł się prawie całkowicie uległy, gdy dopadło go zmęczenie po kilkugodzinnej pracy w popołudniowym upale. Całowali się długo i powoli, pragnąc bliskości, nawet gdy warstwy potu i wyczerpania utrzymywały ich w spokojnym lenistwie. Peter był zadowolony z wolnego tempa. Minęło zaledwie kilka tygodni, odkąd nauczono go wartości ostrożności i był zdeterminowany, aby okazać cierpliwość swojemu zawsze niepewnemu kochankowi. Po prostu cieszył się, że Bruce był z nim, zajmując przestrzeń, która w końcu należała do niego.

— Przypuszczam, że już zbadałeś teren — powiedział Bruce blisko jego ucha. Kołysali się lekko pośród kartonowych pudeł. — Z pewnością jest wiele miejsc, w których możesz się przebrać.

— Dość łatwo jest dostać się na dach. — Peter oparł brodę na ramieniu Bruce’a. — Jeśli będę musiał z niego skorzystać. Wolałbym nie wchodzić i nie wychodzić z tego budynku w kostiumie, jeśli mogę temu zaradzić. Ale tak, kilka budynków tutaj nadaje się do tego.

— A kwota czynszu nie jest za wysoka?

— W porządku. — Peter zamknął oczy i przypomniał sobie, jak się czuł pierwszej nocy, kiedy sprawdzał budynek, obserwując Wieżę Starka, gdy siedział na dachu. Podobała mu się myśl, że mógłby to zobaczyć ze swojego okna, gdyby inne budynki nie zasłaniały widoku. — Pan Stark był naprawdę hojny. Powiedziałem mu, że nie potrzebuję jałmużny…

— To nie jest działalność charytatywna. Tak to jest, gdy masz pracę w jednej z najbardziej dochodowych korporacji na świecie. — Bruce pocałował go w szyję. — Zasłużyłeś na to, Peter. Jestem z ciebie dumny.

— Naprawdę?

— Oczywiście.

Ich pocałunki były słodsze niż kiedykolwiek i Peter poczuł dreszcz, gdy ręce Bruce’a zsunęły się na jego biodra. Miał nadzieję, że nie oszukiwał siebie licząc na to, że Bruce był w dobrym nastroju. Był zadowolony z wolnego tempa, ale jeśli Bruce byłby skłonny posunąć się dalej… Kołysał biodrami w tył i w przód, aby poczuć, jak ręce Bruce’a zaciskają się na nich.

— Jestem trochę zdziwiony — powiedział Bruce, pociągając za szlufki spodni Petera — że nie ma tutaj cioci May.

— Przyjdzie jutro po pracy. Zamierzamy pójść i kupić naczynia, prześcieradła i inne rzeczy… — Peter ujął dłonie Bruce’a i przesunął je na swój tyłek. — Chciałem, żebyśmy dziś wieczorem byli sami.

— Tylko my i pudełka — dokuczał Bruce, ściskając pośladki Petera.

— My i pudełka. — Peter wsunął kolano między uda Bruce’a. — I łóżko.

Próba odpowiedzi Bruce’a została uciszona przez szybki pocałunek. Mężczyzna spiął się jak zawsze, kiedy rozważał zwolnienie ich poczynań, ale potem rozluźnił się, nawet mocniej szarpiąc Petera za biodra. Może mimo wszystko dałby się przekonać. Peter zachęcał go do przesunięcia się, aż znaleźli się przy nowo złożonym łóżku.

— Nawet nie ma żadnego prześcieradła — powiedział Bruce, kiedy na nie opadli.

Peter przewrócił się na plecy i przyciągnął do siebie Bruce’a.

— To wciąż lepsze niż podłoga.

Bruce usiadł na nim. Był ciężki i ciepły, a Peter poczuł mrowienie, gdy nacisk na jego ciało wydobywał wspomnienia na powierzchnię. Minęło zbyt wiele czasu, odkąd obudził się w łóżku Bruce’a, nagi i podekscytowany. Tęsknił za ciężarem Bruce’a, który naciskał na niego, przykrywając go. Samo wspomnienie Hulka górującego nad nim sprawiło, że w brzuchu fruwały mu motylki. Był tak zajęty nadążaniem za resztą stażystów, szukaniem mieszkania i byciem superbohaterem - _konsultantem_ Avengers - że nie miał nawet czasu, by zająć się własnymi potrzebami, nie mówiąc o tym, by mieć wystarczająco dużo czasu z Bruce’em. Był młody i pełen werwy, pragnął wszystkiego, co zaoferuje mu Bruce.

— Bruce. — Peter owinął nogi wokół talii mężczyzny. — Czy możesz spędzić tutaj noc?

Bruce zadrżał.

— Jeśli chcesz.

— Chcę. — Na policzkach Petera pojawił się tak intensywny rumieniec, że miał wrażenie, że zaraz spłonie. — Chcę się obudzić z tobą w _moim_ łóżku.

— Och? — Bruce uniósł się na łokciach, żeby uśmiechnąć się do Petera. — Jest jeszcze wcześnie — drażnił się. — I chcesz się już kłaść?

To był tak rzadki, wspaniały widok, że Peter na chwilę zatracił się. Zapomniał o dowcipnej uwadze, a nawet flirtowaniu, po prostu patrzył na Bruce’a z całą szczerością.

— Śpij ze mną.

Uśmiech Bruce’a zbladł. Prośba Petera wywołała podskórne mrowienie i pozostawiła go bez tchu. Bez słowa pochwycił usta Petera w pocałunku - wbił mocno palce we włosy nastolatka i pociągnął za nie, przejmując kontrolę. Peter jęknął radośnie. Kiedy Bruce kołysał się na przeciwko jego bioder, zachęcająco podciągnął kolana wysoko i rozłożył szeroko nogi. To załatwiło sprawę. Wkrótce Bruce wciskał go w materac i jego oddech owiewał mu kącik ust przy każdym pocałunku.

Peter wsunął ręce pod koszulkę Bruce’a, żeby podrażnić ciepłą skórę.

— Nawet nie masturbowałem się porządnie od ostatniego razu, kiedy byliśmy razem — powiedział, a jego głos pogłębił się niemal do jęku, gdy poczuł nacisk twardniejącego penisa Bruce’a na swoim własnym. Otarł je o siebie za pomocą niecierpliwych szarpnięć bioder. — Tak bardzo chcę dojść z tobą.

— Peter — warknął Bruce. Zgarbił się czując dotyk przyklejonych do niego dłoni Petera. — Kiedy tak mówisz, ja…

— Co? Przecież uwielbiasz to. — Peter obrócił się lekko, tak że jego usta znalazły się przy uchu Bruce’a i chociaż był pewien, że znów się rumieni, kontynuował. — Gdy mówię, jak bardzo chcę mieć twojego grubego penisa w sobie.

Bruce zadrżał i pociągnął Petera za włosy, odchylając jego głowę do tyłu, by odsłonić gardło. Peter sapnął, zdenerwowany przez krótką chwilę, a potem podekscytowany długimi, niechlujnymi pocałunkami, które Bruce składał na jego szyi. Oblizał wargi i musiał walczyć, by ułożyć słowa w sensowną całość.

— Wiesz, ćwiczyłem nie tylko obciąganie — powiedział, nawet gdy oddychanie stawało się coraz trudniejsze. — Czasami, kiedy myślę o tobie, palcuję się i…

— Czekaj. — Bruce wyplątał się z uścisku Petera i cofnął się. Oddychał ciężko, a w oczach miał ten pół dziki błysk, który był równie przerażający, jak i podniecający. — Zaczekaj, Peter.

Peter zatrzymał się, ale trzymał mocno nogi wokół bioder Bruce’a, żeby ten nie odsunął się za daleko. Byłoby to frustrujące, gdyby na własne oczy nie widział, co może się stać, gdy Bruce straci kontrolę. W rzeczywistości było to prawie kuszące. Rzeczywiście czerpał pewną przyjemność, wymieszaną z poczuciem winy, wiedząc, że tak łatwo może wyprowadzić tego człowieka z równowagi. I pomimo swoich obaw, część niego była ciekawa i niecierpliwa, by ponownie zobaczyć tę stronę Bruce’a - być w centrum świata tytana, być adorowanym przez taką moc. Te możliwości przyprawiały go o dreszcze.

Ale na zarumienionej twarzy Bruce’a widać było również wstyd, który otrzeźwił wyobraźnię Petera.

— Przepraszam — powiedział Peter i uśmiechnął się w nadziei, że poprawi nieco humor Bruce’a. — Możemy zwolnić.

Bruce wziął kilka oddechów, po czym sięgnął w dół, podnosząc koszulę Petera. Jego szorstkie opuszki palców powoli badały klatkę piersiową i brzuch Petera, aż do krawędzi spodni. Rozpiął guzik dżinsów Petera, a jego usta podążyły ścieżką, którą wcześniej przeszły jego dłonie. Peter wyginał się przy każdym pocałunku. Zamruczał radośnie, czując je wyjątkowo dobrze. Ale kiedy Bruce ściągnął mu spodnie, nagle nie miał pojęcia, co się naprawdę działo.

— Bruce. — Pociągnął mężczyznę za włosy. — Nie obciągniesz mi, żeby mnie zadowolić, a potem uciec pod zimny prysznic. — Bruce osunął się, zmieniając swój ostatni pocałunek w malinkę na pępku Petera — osiemnastolatek ciągnął dalej — osiągnięcie orgazmu _z tobą_ to tylko połowa przyjemności. Nie chcę, żeby w tym chodziło tylko o mnie.

— Ale ja… — Bruce westchnął i owinął ramiona wokół talii Petera. — Wiem. Próbuję.

Peter sięgnął w dół obiema rękami, przeczesując palcami włosy Bruce’a i delikatnie drapiąc go po głowie. Nie było łatwo być cierpliwym, kiedy był tak napalony, ale starał się.

— Za pierwszym razem to nie była chyba taka wielka sprawa? — zapytał. — Noc w laboratorium?

— Nie, to było wcześniej…

Jego ramiona uniosły się i Peter szybko usunął z nich napięcie za pomocą masażu.

— Wiem — powiedział szybko Peter. — Ale musisz wyrzucić to z głowy, Bruce. Ufam ci. Ty też powinieneś sobie zaufać.

— To nie jest takie proste. — Bruce zaczął się podnosić. — Próbuję, ale…

Peter nie miał zamiaru pozwolić mu uciec. Wbił piętę w materac i pchnął, przewracając Bruce’a na plecy.

— W takim razie zaufaj _mi_ — powiedział, wspinając się na niego. Poprowadził ręce Bruce’a z powrotem do swojego tyłka. — Ponieważ się ciebie nie boję.

Pocałował mocno Bruce’a, aby uciszyć wszelkie protesty, ale potem stopniowo zwalniał, aż każdy pocałunek był znowu wolny i delikatny. Pozwolił, żeby tak było przez chwilę – bez niespokojnego skręcania się, bez brudnych rozmów, tylko usta, ciężar i mały kawałek języka. Było to kojące i relaksujące. Bruce poddawał mu się. Ponieważ spodnie Petera były rozpięte, wsunął nawet pod nie ręce, ale to było wszystko. Przez kilka minut robili to, nie dążąc do eskalacji, tylko ponownie przyzwyczajając się do siebie nawzajem.

_Powoli_ , powiedział sobie stanowczo Peter, opierając się pokusie ocierania się biodrami o Bruce’a. _Powoli, powoli_. Rozpinał koszulę Bruce’a jedną ręką, więc trwało to dłużej niż normalnie.

\- Bruce – powiedział cicho – chcę, żebyś mnie nauczył.

Bruce mocno ścisnął tyłek Petera.

— Już jesteś w tym lepszy niż ja — odparł ze śmiechem.

Peter skończył rozpinać koszulę Bruce’a, a potem usiadł, żeby móc zdjąć własną. Mimo całej swojej wymyślnej gadki potrzebował jeszcze chwili, by zebrać odwagę.

— Chcę, żebyś mnie nauczył, jak cię przyjmować.

Mógłby przysiąc, że poczuł, jak w odpowiedzi penis Bruce’a drgnął. Na pewno jego zainteresowanie było widoczne na twarzy. Spojrzał na Petera z niespokojną żądzą w błyszczących oczach. Jego palce zacisnęły się i prawie wbiły się w ciało Petera.

— Podejrzewałem, że to też „ćwiczyłeś”? — zapytał.

— Tak… nie żartowałem mówiąc o tym. — Peter ponownie pochylił się do przodu i był zarówno sfrustrowany, jak i rozbawiony, gdy Bruce opadł mocniej na materac. — No dalej, Bruce. Naucz mnie. W swoim własnym tempie. Może być tak wolne, jak chcesz.

Bruce wiercił się, zastanawiając się przez kilka chwil.

— W takim razie — powiedział ostrożnie — obaj będziemy potrzebować prysznica.

Peter pocałował Bruce’a szybko i mocno, jakby pieczętował kontrakt, a potem zaczął ściągać go z łóżka.

— To nie jest duży prysznic — przyznał. — Ale obaj wciśniemy się do kabiny, jeśli się przytulimy.

Bruce potrząsnął głową, ale pozwolił Peterowi poprowadzić się przez mieszkanie do łazienki. Zatrzymali się w holu, żeby zrzucić resztę ubrań, biorąc pod uwagę niewielką przestrzeń, z którą będą mieli do czynienia. Peter był z siebie dumny, że zarumienił się tylko odrobinę, ściągając spodnie Bruce’a.

— Wciąż się nie przyzwyczaiłem — mruknął, dotykając ramion i klatki piersiowej mężczyzny. — Czuję, że nie miałem wystarczająco dużo czasu na odkrywanie.

— Będziemy mieli na to czas — odparł Bruce. Wsunął ręce pod bokserki Petera, a poczucie wywołane przez paznokcie drapiące pośladki było lepsze, niż nastolatek mógłby sobie wyobrazić. — Ale teraz…

Potarł dwoma palcami kość ogonową Petera, który zadrżał, czekając aż palce sięgną dalej, ale wtedy Bruce zabrał ręce i poprowadził Petera do łazienki.

—… zwolnimy — skończył mówić i sięgnął do kabiny, żeby odkręcić wodę.

— Bardzo zwolnimy— powiedział Peter, ściągając bokserki. Weźmie swój czas z Bruce’em. — Mamy całą noc, prawda?

Bruce zdjął bieliznę i ponownie przywitał Petera przy sobie.

— Całą noc — zgodził się.

Łatwiej było powiedzieć niż zrobić. Kiedy Peter zakołysał się przeciwko nagiego ciała Bruce’a, ponownie się podniecił, a jego penis, który już był nabrzmiały, stał się jeszcze bardziej twardy, gdy ocierał się nim o mężczyznę. Zmusił się do wzięcia długich, głębokich oddechów pomiędzy każdym pocałunkiem, jakby skupienie uwagi na delikatnych wargach Bruce’a mogło rozproszyć jego nastoletnie zapędy. Bruce też nie był zbytnio w tym aspekcie pomocny. Ściskał i pieścił jędrny tyłek Petera w rytmie – co wydawało się być pewnym fetyszem Bruce’a - który kołysał ich delikatnie razem. Nie spieszył się. Zaprzeczyło to zrozumieniu Petera, że nikt nie może chętnie oprzeć się seksualnemu napięciu.

Para zaczęła wypełniać łazienkę, a kiedy Bruce sprawdził wodę i stwierdził, że temperatura była odpowiednia, przyciągnął Petera pod prysznic. Szum wody przyprawił ich o gęsią skórkę, gdy starali się wygodnie ulokować w zamkniętej przestrzeni. Peter zostawił szklane drzwi otwarte. Nie obchodziło go, czy podłoga będzie mokra.

— Czy to będzie jakiś tani film porno? — Peter drażnił się, odgarniając mokre włosy do tyłu, a potem zrobił to samo dla Bruce’a. — Czy umyjemy się nawzajem?

— Myślałem, że będzie to bardziej jak tandetny romans — powiedział Bruce.

Wyjął nową kostkę mydła z półki i rozpakowawszy, rzucił opakowanie na podłogę. Kiedy tworzył pianę między dłońmi, Peter nie mógł się powstrzymać przed powiedzeniem:

— Lepiej tego nie upuszczaj.

Bruce zaśmiał się.

— Myślałem, że to dlatego tutaj jesteśmy.

— Ta, cóż… — Peter wiercił się na swoim miejscu, ale szybko przestał, gdy dłonie Bruce’a zaczęły przesuwać się w górę i w dół jego pleców. — To nie tak, że jest wystarczająco dużo miejsca, bym się pochylił…

— Nie miałbym nic przeciwko temu, żeby patrzeć, jak starasz się to zrobić.

Peterowi zabrakło błyskotliwej riposty. Zamknął oczy i skupił się tylko na cieszeniu się uwagą, jaką poświęcał mu Bruce. Połączenie gorącej wody i silnych rąk było niebiańskie, gdy ścigały się nawzajem po długich liniach jego ciała. Zahamowania Bruce’a zniknęły wraz z bardziej zmysłowym tempem i całkowicie poświęcił się dokładnemu myciu młodszego kochanka. Rozłożywszy palce potarł plecy, klatkę piersiową i brzuch Petera, a nawet wyszorował mu pachy i miejsce za uszami. Niezależnie od tego, czy było to perwersyjne, czy jedynie zwykłe mycie, niesamowicie było po prostu się temu poddać. Peter próbował odwzajemnić przysługę, ale wtedy Bruce sięgnął do jego ud i koordynacja Petera zawiodła go.

— Wciąż jesteś ze mną? — drażnił Bruce, delikatnie ściskając penisa Petera.

Peter jęknął. Woda z prysznica cieka mu do ust, gdy namiętnie całował Bruce’a.

— Tak. — Na chwilę zapomniał o swoich pierwotnych planach i samolubnie przycisnął się do szerokiej dłonie Bruce’a. — O tak.

Bruce uśmiechnął się i oddał pocałunek. Z takim samym oddaniem, jakie poświęcił reszcie ciała Petera, namydlił i dotknął każdej delikatnej szczeliny między nogami Petera. Jego szorstkie palce mocno badały wrażliwą skórę za jego jądrami i to było prawie za wiele. Peter wstrzymał oddech, gdy Bruce sięgnął jeszcze dalej, aż koniuszek palca ledwie połaskotał wejście chłopaka.

— Odwróć się — powiedział Bruce.

Peter tak szybko podporządkował się, że uderzył nosem o płytkę łazienkową. Kiedy Bruce stanął za nim, był zaskoczony tym, jak instynktownie zareagowało jego ciało. Plecy wygięły się w łuk, kolana rozstawione, biodra umieszczone pod kątem, zupełnie tak jak w niektórych filmach na redtube, które oglądał zbyt wiele razy. Część niego spodziewała się, że Bruce po prostu go weźmie, i spiął się w niespokojnym oczekiwaniu.

— Ciii. — Bruce uważał, aby nie opierać się zbyt mocno o Petera, kiedy delikatnie rozłożył jego pośladki. — Spokojnie, Peter. Jeszcze nie.

Peter oblizał usta, a kiedy spróbował spojrzeć przez ramię, zdał sobie sprawę, że jego ręce były przyklejone do ściany. Nawet kiedy się koncentrował, nie mógł zmusić ich do ruchu.

— Co zamierzasz…?

— Zrelaksuj się. — Bruce pocałował go w kark. — To wciąż tylko przygotowanie.

— W porządku. — Peter oparł czoło o ścianę i skupił się na utrzymaniu spokojnego i równego oddechu. — Jestem gotowy.

Bruce znów namydlił dłonie, a potem jego dłoń znalazła się tam, gdzie powinna, między pośladkami Petera. Był tak samo cierpliwy i dokładny jak zawsze, i chociaż nie wchodził do środka, Peter nie mógł powstrzymać się od napięcia i drżenia za każdym razem, gdy palec lub kłykcie pocierały jego dziurę.

— Trzeba się do tego przyzwyczaić — zażartował słabo.

Bruce całował go po karku.

— Przyzwyczaisz się do tego — powiedział. — Obiecuję.

Rozsunął nogi Petera jeszcze bardziej za pomocą kolana i rozłożył szerzej jego pośladki, aby upewnić się, że spłukał całe mydło, zanim natarczywie przycisnął środkowy palec do otworu Petera. Z początku nie posunął się dalej. Nacisk był stały, ale delikatny, kojący nerwy Petera, gdy delikatnie kręcił palcem. Peter stopniowo się rozluźniał. Przypomniał sobie, do czego zmierzają, a co ważniejsze, co to dla niego znaczyło. Bruce często sprawiał, że czuł się na swój wiek, ale para przyprawiała go o zawrotu głowy, a uwaga Bruce’a była tak wyjątkowo skupiona na nim, że czuł się pokorny i bezbronny, i pomimo swoich największych wysiłków jęknął cicho z uwielbieniem.

Odpowiedź Bruce’a była bardziej pomrukiem niż prawdziwymi słowami. Oparł się o plecy Petera i zgiął palec, ledwo wślizgując się do środka. Peter ponownie przypomniał sobie, że powinien oddychać, ale stwierdził, że nie było to takie złe – sam zaszedł o wiele dalej i już uzależnił się od specjalnych, fruwających motylków, które czuł od tego w żołądku. Wymknął mu się kolejny żenujący jęk, gdy Bruce wsunął palec do pierwszego kłykcia i zatrzymał się.

— Kontynuuj — powiedział, mlaszcząc.

Bruce potrząsnął głową, wciąż spoczywającą na ramieniu Petera. Nie wchodząc głębiej, dotykał go i drażnił, nawet na chwilę nie wycofując się, aby Peter mógł poczuć, że wciąż w nim jest. Peter nie mógł powstrzymać się od kręcenia się. Było to jednocześnie dziwne, radosne i frustrujące. _Wiedział_ jednak, że było coś więcej. Jego ciało zaciskało się i drżało z potrzeby. Kiedy Bruce wsunął się w niego trochę głębiej, jęknął, a usta mężczyzny były na nim, skubiąc jego szczękę, jakby próbował posmakować dźwięku jego głosu. Peter odwrócił się tak bardzo, jak mógł, w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego pocałunku. Zanim odkrył jak to zrobił, usta Bruce zrobiły się natarczywe, a oddech Petera stał się urywany. Miał ochotę zgrzytać zębami z frustracji, jednak przypominało to Peterowi, żeby był ostrożny.

— Spokojnie, Bruce — mruknął Peter. Oderwał jedną rękę od ściany, chociaż wymagało to bardziej wzmożonej koncentracji niż zwykle, i sięgnął za siebie, aby zacisnąć dłoń na karku mężczyzny. — Nadal jesteś ze mną?

Bruce zanurzył palec głębiej. Z początku było to niewygodne, ale Peter przyzwyczajał się coraz bardziej i znowu jęknął, gdy Bruce wciąż go rozciągał i rozluźniał.

— Czuję go — powiedział ochryple Bruce. Warknął nisko z głębi piersi. To sprawiło, że Peter zadrżał. — Myślę, że jest zazdrosny.

— Peter pozwolił sobie na chwilę zapomnienia w fantazjach o Hulku, który zajął miejsce Bruce’a. O całej gorącej wodzie i falujących mięśniach, o jakich faceci mogli tylko pomarzyć. Odepchnął się od dłoni Bruce’a.

— Powiedz mu… żeby poczekał na swoją kolej.

Bruce ponownie warknął. Jego ciało skręciło się mocno z powściągliwości, a potem złapał Petera za biodra, obracając go ponownie przodem do siebie.

— Do góry — powiedział, klepiąc Petera po udach. — Dalej, zrób to.

Peter zaśmiał się, wykonując polecenie, i choć jego kolana były słabe, udało mu się przykleić stopy do ściany i rozłożyć uda. Bruce wślizgnął się między nie, trzymając się prawej strony Petera, więc wciąż miał wystarczająco dużo miejsca, aby sięgnąć między nogi chłopaka. Peter wyciągnął szyję, by móc go pocałować, gdy Bruce powrócił do swojego cudownego, tortującego palca zagłębiającego się w nim. Natychmiast zdecydował, że znacznie bardziej woli robić to twarzą w twarz. Kiedy Bruce odchylił bardziej dłoń, był w stanie kontynuował zabawę z wrażliwymi miejscami Petera, gładząc jego jądra wierzchem dłoni, dając nastolatkowi znacznie bardziej znajomy i bardzo pożądany przypływ przyjemności.

— Bruce… — wydyszał Peter, głaszcząc teraz szyję i ramiona mężczyzny, kiedy nie wiedział, co zrobić z rękami. — Nie wiem, jak długo jeszcze mogę…

— W porządku — powiedział prędko Bruce. Jego mięśnie drżały pod palcami Petera i chociaż jego tempo było wciąż powolne, Peter wiedział, jak wiele wysiłku wymagało od niego utrzymanie tego stanu. — Śmiało… dotknij się. — Pocałował Petera w szyję i zaczął obciągać mu wolną ręką. — Jesteś młody. W mgnieniu oka znów będziesz gotowy do akcji.

Peter prychnął, ale zaproszenie było zbyt kuszące, aby je zignorować. Pocałował mocno Bruce’a i posłuchał rady, rozkładając szerzej nogi, ściskając swojego zbyt długo ignorowanego członka. Za pierwszym ruchem dłoni, zdał sobie od razu sprawę, jak daleko pchnęła go złośliwość Bruce’a - musiał mocno koncentrować się na tym, żeby nie dojść od razu, a kiedy minęło bezpośrednie niebezpieczeństwo wiedział, że nie wytrwa długo. To było takie inne, dotykał się, gdy Bruce wciąż go rozciągał. Całe jego ciało wydawało się otwarte i to w taki sposób, jakiego nigdy się nie spodziewał, i nie mógł się doczekać, aż Bruce zagłębi się w nim całkowicie, opęta go i ukształtuje na nowo. Ta myśl pobudzała go przy każdym ruchu dłoni, aż jego jądra zacisnęły się mocno naprzeciw dłoni Bruce’a. Wzdrygnął się.

— O kurwa… — Peter zamknął oczy, a jego biodra wysunęły się do przodu, gdy Bruce kontynuował pieprzenie go palcami przez każdy pozornie niekończący się zryw.

Euforia przetaczała się przez niego dłużej niż kiedykolwiek, i pozostawiła go przyjemnie wyczerpanego. Kiedy skończył dochodzić, w końcu poczuł się całkowicie zrelaksowany, czyli był w takim stanie jakim chciał go Bruce.

_Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy_ \- przypomniał sobie Peter. Bruce nadal był spięty. Jego oddech był urywany, a Peter uspokajał go, kierując jego ręce do ściany.

— Ciii, spokojnie — mruknął, przejmując kontrolę, gładząc nabrzmiałego penisa Bruce, długimi i powolnymi ruchami. — Mam cię. Jesteśmy tu tylko ty i ja, Bruce. To _twoja_ kolej.

Bruce wymamrotał coś, czego Peter nie mógł zrozumieć i nie miał okazji zapytać o to, ponieważ wtedy Bruce pocałował go mocno i potrzebująco. Peter również to złagodził, najlepiej jak potrafił. Z mgiełką podniecenia unosząca się w jego nastoletnim mózgu, całkowicie poświęcił się wygodzie i przyjemności Bruce’a. Czułe pocałunki i stabilne palce sprawiały, że drżenie ciała Bruce zmniejszyło się, a jego oddech wyrównał się. Kiedy doszedł, był to piękny widok. Sposób, w jaki westchnął w usta Petera, niepewny, ale z ulgą. Uspokając się i rozpadając w tym samym czasie. Peter przyciągnął go blisko siebie i podtrzymał ich obu, aż doszli do siebie.

— Hej, Bruce. — Peter skubnął wargami ucho Bruce’a, starając się utrzymać lekki nastrój. — Dobrze sobie radzisz?

— Nic mi nie jest — odpowiedział. Potarł uda i biodra Petera w nieświadomej adoracji. — Byłeś… doskonały. Wszystko, co powiedziałeś i zrobiłeś było doskonałe. — Jego głos pogrubił się od emocji, których nie mógł ukryć. — Dziękuję.

— To _ja_ dziękuję. — Peter uśmiechnął się, zadowolony z siebie i komplementów Bruce’a. — Człowieku, na początku wydawało się to dziwne, ale pod koniec… — Trącił kolanami Bruce’a. — Ale myślę, że mogłeś użyć więcej palców.

Bruce zaśmiał się. Zaczął się odsuwać, ale potem zmienił zdanie, całując z zadowoleniem ramię Petera.

— Kiedy będziemy mieć lubrykant — obiecał. Zamilkł. — Czy masz…

— _Oczywiście_ , że tak. To była pierwsza rzecz, jaką zapakowałem. — Peter odchylił głowę do tyłu, podając się zabiegom Bruce’a. — Nie chciałem, żeby ciocia May znajdowała się w pobliżu tego pudła.

— Czy pamiętasz, gdzie ono jest?

— Ta… — Peter westchnął. — Znajdę je… za chwilę.

Poczuł uśmiech Bruce’a na swojej skórze.

— W porządku.

Jeszcze chwilę zostali pod prysznicem, leniwie całując się, dotykając i odkrywając się nawzajem, aż ich wcześniejsze podniecenie zaczęło zanikać. Potem nadszedł czas na szybkie, ostatnie spłukanie i jeszcze szybsze polowanie na pudło z ręcznikami. Kiedy suszenie się nawzajem okazało się zbyt ckliwe dla nich, odsunęli się od siebie na chwilę, aby Peter znalazł pudło, o którym wcześniej rozmawiali. Znalazł je w sypialni przy ścianie.

— Naprawdę to robię — powiedział do siebie Peter, rozdzierając taśmę i rozwijając swoją bardzo niepozorną koszulkę, w której ukrył lubrykant. — Będzie świetnie. — Chwycił butelkę i garść prezerwatyw. — Zgodził się zostać na _całą noc_. — Potem idąc za hałasem podążył do salonu.

Bruce owinął się ręcznikiem w pasie i naciągnął prześcieradło na materac. Kiedy Peter wszedł, wyprostował się i z dumą wskazał na łóżko.

Peter roześmiał się.

— Brak prześcieradła naprawdę ci przeszkadzał, co?

Rzucił przyniesione rzeczy przy nogach łóżka, a potem pochylił się po butelkę wody znajdującą się między pudłami.

— Mam dość istotną sprawę do załatwienia w twoim łóżku — powiedział Bruce, prostując prześcieradło na zwieńczenie swojej pracy. — Zakładam, że chcesz, żebym spędził w nim trochę czasu?

— Mnóstwo czasu. — Peter przełknął połowę zawartości butelki i westchnął. — Cały swój wolny czas.

Podał butelkę i podczas gdy Bruce był zajęty piciem, nie tak ukradkiem rozwiązał ich ręczniki na biodrach. Bruce udawał, że tego nie zauważył. Trwało to tylko do momentu, gdy Peter usiadł naprzeciwko niego. Po wypiciu wody odłożył butelkę na podłogę i owinął ramiona wokół talii Petera.

— Wiem, że to nie jest to, do czego przywykłeś w Wieży Starka — powiedział Peter. — Ale to jest…

— W porządku — przerwał mu Bruce. Pocałował Petera, a następnie popchnął go na łóżko. — Chociaż szczerze mówiąc, jestem tak samo podekscytowany, że mogę zbudować twoje laboratorium.

Peter uśmiechnął się. Leżąc na plecach, rozciągnął się.

— Tak myślałem. — Przywitał z radością Bruce’a na sobie i między udami. — Nie możesz się doczekać, kiedy położysz ręce na moim hartowanym mosiądzu.

— To jeden ze sposobów, żeby to powiedzieć — stwierdził Bruce, naciągając na nich luźny kawałek prześcieradła.

Chociaż Peterowi bardzo podobał się prysznic, musiał przyznać, że uczucie czystego prześcieradła na nagiej skórze było czymś niezrównanym. To mogło być coś związanego z psychiką - to nie tylko był on z Bruce’m w łóżku, to był Bruce w _jego_ łóżku. To coś znaczyło. Otulając się chłodną bawełną, Peter poczuł, jak ogarniają go wzburzone emocje. Chciał powiedzieć coś więcej.

— Bruce...?

Bruce zanucił naprzeciwko ust Petera w potwierdzeniu, że słucha, ale zanim nastolatek mógł kontynuować swoją wypowiedź, Bruce wplótł palce w jego włosy i odciągnął mu głowę do tyłu. Nawet ten subtelny pokaz zaborczej siły Bruce’a wzbudził całą chuć Petera, który zapomniał o wzniosłych słowach. Peter jęknął i wygiął się w łuk, upewniając się, że Bruce wiedział, jak bardzo cieszył się z ich wspólnego czasu.

Peter nie do końca był pewien, ile czasu minęło. Stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością gdzieś między dotykiem dłoni i bioder Bruce’a, a kiedy ponownie otworzył oczy, w pokoju panował półmrok. _Jest bardziej romantycznie_ \- pomyślał, oblizując wargi. _Tak jakbyśmy cały czas spędzali tutaj razem noc._ Pokręcił biodrami, żeby pokazać Bruce’owi, że był gotowy na kolejną rundę.

Bruce pocałował go jeszcze raz, po czym usiadł, sięgając za siebie po niezbędne akcesoria.

— Jesteś naprawdę tego pewien? — zapytał.

— Byłem tego pewien od dawna — odpowiedział Peter. Rozłożył nogi. Już samo wspomnienie tego, co zrobili pod prysznicem, ponownie sprawiło, że miał erekcję. Ścisnął swojego penisa, jakby miało mu to pomóc powstrzymać się. — A co z tobą?

Nawet w półmroku wyraz twarzy Bruce’a był łatwy do odczytania. Pożądanie zmieszane z niepokojem, które Peter dobrze znał. Przełknął ciężko, otwierając butelkę z lubrykantem.

— Chcę być pewny, co do tego. Wiesz to, ale po prostu...

— Hej. — Peter usiadł i objął Bruce’a za szyję. — Świetnie sobie radzisz — powiedział szczerze. — I będzie dobrze… Będę tutaj dla ciebie. — Pocałował go w kącik ust. — Po prostu nie śpiesz się. Powiedz mi, czego ode mnie potrzebujesz, a ja to zrobię.

Bruce westchnął i po kilku chwilach kontemplacji powiedział:

— Chcę, żebyś położył się na brzuchu.

Chociaż Peter był rozczarowany, że nie będzie mógł już na niego patrzeć, czuł że nie zrobienie tego, może być złamaniem słowa. Pocałował Bruce’a, a następnie opadł z powrotem na materac, przewracając się na brzuch. Gładki materiał na twardniejącej erekcji sprawił, że syknął i zajęło mu chwilę, aby ułożyć się w wygodnej pozycji. Potem poczuł na sobie ręce Bruce’a. Zamknął oczy, czując zapach czystej bawełny, kiedy silne palce Bruce’a chwyciły jego tyłek.

— Jest naprawdę idealny — wymamrotał Bruce, ściskając z radością pośladki chłopaka. Nawet schylił się i je pocałował. — Jak stał się tak idealny?

Peter zaśmiał się z zażenowaniem.

— Walka z przestępczością to świetny trening.

Bruce rozchylił jego pośladki, a Peter zacisnął dłonie w pięści, prawie oszołomiony z niecierpliwości. Potem poczuł palec Bruce’a, śliski i zimny od lubrykantu, ponownie zanurzający się w nim. Po długim prysznicu i swobodnej grze wstępnej nadal był zrelaksowany i otwarty, a przy dodatkowej pomocy nie było prawie żadnego oporu - tylko ciśnienie i podekscytowanie.

— Łał. — Peter poruszył się, próbując podnieść nieco biodra. — To robi dużą różnicę.

— Mówiłeś, że to ćwiczyłeś — powiedział Bruce, delikatnie rozmasowując lubrykant w jego otworze i wokół niego. — Mam nadzieję, że nie miałeś na myśli, że robiłeś to na sucho.

— Nie, to po prostu… to _ty_. — Peter był już zarumieniony, ale jakimś cudem czerwień na jego policzkach stała się jeszcze bardziej ognista, gdy Bruce okrążał jego odbyt kciukiem. — Nie jestem _aż tak_ elastyczny. Sam nie mogłem wejść tak głęboko…

Bruce milczał przez chwilę, a potem wsunął palec dalej.

— _Tak_ głęboko…?

Peter jęknął, wykręcając się wokół palca Bruce’a.

— Głębiej, głębiej…

Bruce cofnął rękę, a Peter zaczął narzekać, ale potem mężczyzna dodał drugi palec. Wszedł w Petera, który był na skraju poczucia niewygody z tego powodu, ale wciąż było to satysfakcjonujące. Peter wymamrotał niezrozumiałą aprobatę, gdy Bruce wykonał kilka spokojnych pchnięć, aby przyzwyczaić go do dodatkowej grubości, a następnie zaczął wkładać palce głębiej.

— Wciąż dobrze? — zapytał Bruce.

Kiedy Peter próbował odpowiedzieć, wyszło to jako sfrustrowany bełkot. Spróbował ponownie.

— Ta. Tak, to… ach, to dziwne, ale dobre. — Ponownie poruszył biodrami i Bruce zaczekał, aż przestanie, zanim kontynuował. — To jest dobre.

Bruce zaczął używać drugiej ręki, również śliskiej od lubrykantu, aby masować pośladki Petera, przesuwając się w dół, aż do jego jąder. To było nieoczekiwane i Peter wiercił się w miejscu, czując, jak znikają ostatnie ślady dyskomfortu i zażenowania. Intymność każdego celowego dotyku pozostawiała go bez tchu i niezdolnego do żadnej akcji. Kiedy palce Bruce wcisnęły się głęboko w niego, Peter wygiął się w łuk. Nagle wszystko nabrało sensu.

Bruce zanucił, zaczynając zataczać małe kółka opuszkami palców. Początkowo był to ten sam rodzaj dziwnej przyjemności, do której Peter przyzwyczaił się pod prysznicem, ale cała ta presja zaczęła przekształcać się w prawdziwą przyjemność. Poczuł mrowienie w mięśniach, wzdłuż pulsującego penisa, jakby był to ładunek elektryczny na drucie.

— Łał — wymamrotał bezsensownie. Kiedy wepchnął biodra do tyłu, Bruce zacisnął swoją dłoń na jego jądrach, przez co Peter zobaczył biel. — Okej, to… to jest nowe, to…

— Lubisz to?

— Kurwa, tak, to jest jak… — Petr nie potrafił jednak wyjaśnić, jakie to było. Jęknął chowając twarz w łóżku, gdy Bruce wrócił do ruchu w przód i w tył, czasami głaszcząc bokami palców jego prostatę, czasami kierując się bezpośrednio na nią. Każdy dotyk narastał w stosunku do poprzedniego, wzniecając iskry w jego nerwach i przyspieszając puls. Nigdy nie był tak twardy i nie mógł powstrzymać się, by nie pocierać główką penisa o prześcieradło. — To przyjemne — powiedział, głosem na wpół przytłumionym przez pościel. — Ale to nie jest…

Bruce pochylił się i pocałował jego plecy. Delikatny dotyk ponownie zaskoczył Petera i był tak zachwycony całą uwaga Bruce’a, że na początku nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że mężczyzna dodawał trzeci palec.

— To nie wystarczy, prawda? — powiedział Bruce, fachowo się nim zajmując. — Potrzebujesz czegoś więcej.

— Tak… — Peter zakołysał biodrami do tyłu, a Bruce pchnął palce głęboko w niego.

W tę i z powrotem, dopóki nie poruszali się zgodnie. Peter starał się być cierpliwy, cieszyć się przygotowaniami i pozwolić swojemu ciału przyjąć każde kuszące doznanie. Nie chciał naciskać na Bruce’a zbyt mocno ani zbyt szybko. Ale wtedy Bruce jeszcze raz ścisnął jego jądra i pośpiech narastał w nim niczym fale podczas sztormu uderzające o brzeg.

— Bruce — jęknął Peter, wbijając dłonie w materac i wyginając plecy w łuk. — Proszę, nie mogę… potrzebuję…

Bruce znów przestał go dotykać, a chwilę później Peter usłyszał rozrywanie folii. Zerknął za ramię. Bruce oblizując wargi, zakładał prezerwatywę. Był zarumieniony i bez tchu, powieki mu trzepotały. Był piękny. Kiedy zauważył, że Peter go obserwuje, jego drobne potrząśnięcie głową było równie ujmujące.

— Jesteś gotowy? — zapytał.

— Tak. — Peter ponownie odwrócił się twarzą do łóżka. — Jestem gotowy.

Peter usłyszał, jak butelka z lubrykantem zostaje otwarta, a później zamknięta. Usłyszał ciche ruchy rąk Bruce’a. Materac poruszył się pod nim. Wstrzymał oddech, drżąc, gdy Bruce usadowił się za nim. Gorące, niepewne usta zaczęły całować go po kręgosłupie. Myślał, że był gotowy. Czując, jak Bruce dyszał na jego plecach, był tego trochę mniej pewny. Dotyk Bruce’a był tak opanowany, że Peter pozwolił sobie na chwilę zapomnieć, o co w tym chodziło, ale potem cichy jęk, spowodowany całym tym powstrzymywaniem się, wydobywający się z Bruce’a, przypomniał mu z powrotem o wszystkim.

— Bruce. — Peter sięgnął za siebie i znalazłszy nadgarstek Bruce’a, chwycił go ściskając. — Zwolnij.

— Nic mi nie jest — powiedział Bruce, składając jeszcze jeden długi pocałunek między łopatkami Petera, a następnie pchnął jego kolana do przodu, ustawiając go. — Po prostu rób to dalej.

Peter wziął głęboki oddech, kiedy poczuł, jak główka penisa Bruce’a ociera się o jego wejście.

— Co robić?

— Powtarzaj moje imię.

Bruce poruszył biodrami i znalazł się w środku. To był tylko sam czubek, ale Peter dotkliwie poczuł różnicę i jęknął, walcząc z chęcią wyrwania się. Wiedział, że później będzie łatwiej i tak się właśnie stało. Bruce dotrzymał słowa. Powoli, prawie z czcią, uspokajającymi dotknięciami i lekkimi pocałunkami łagodził pieczenie wtargnięcia.

— Oddychaj — mruknął, usiłując skorzystać z własnej rady.

Cofnął się trochę. Jego następny ruch był równie delikatny, ale głębszy, rozciągający Petera i satysfakcjonujący nastolatka.

Chociaż Petr był pod wrażeniem wielkości swojego kochanka i poświęcał wiele godzin na fantazjowanie o tym, jak ten znajdzie się w nim, to naprawdę było to więcej, niż kiedykolwiek liczył. Wszystko, co mógł zrobić, to zacisnąć ręce na prześcieradle, aż mu knykcie zbielały i sapać po utracie tchu po każdym ruchu ciała Bruce’a. Nie była to do końca przyjemność, która sprawiała, że pot rosił mu czoło. Był napięty i odczuwał bliskość z kochankiem w bardzo odmienny sposób, niż wtedy gdy kochał się z Bruce’em w Wieży. Ogarniało go większe pragnienie. Już teraz jego mięśnie płonęły, chętne i zachwycone. Chciał raz po raz przeżywać to uczucie, gdy Bruce w niego wchodził.

— Bruce… — Peter nieznacznie poprawił kąt nachylenia bioder i ud, a Bruce drżąc czekał, aż skończy. Ponowił swoje ruchy z większym zaangażowaniem, a Peter zaczął skomleć, gdy lędźwie mężczyzny zostały przyciśnięte do jego tyłka. — Bruce, boże, to…

— Pamiętaj, jak czułeś się wcześniej — powiedział Bruce. Trzymał jedną rękę na biodrze Petera, gdy zaczął ustalać normalny rytm. — Jakie to było dobre.

Peter wziął głęboki wdech, a potem zrobił wydech. Trudno było się skoncentrować, kiedy Bruce się w niego wpychał, ale pamiętał te przebiegłe palce sprzed kilku minut, szukające jego najbardziej wrażliwych miejsc. Zacisnął powieki i skupił się, dopóki nie przepłynęły przez niego echa tej przyjemności.

— Bruce — sapnął, a imię wypłynęło z jego ust tak naturalnie, że równie dobrze mogło być jedynym słowem, które pamiętał. Pchnął biodra do tyłu i zadrżał, kiedy główka erekcji Bruce’a znalazła jego prostatę. Poczuł ogień w sobie. — Bruce to za dużo… — Kawałek po kawałku odpowiadał na ruch, odzyskując ich wcześniejszą synchronizację. Wychodził na przeciw pchnięciom Bruce’a, prowadząc go do tego idealnego miejsca. Jęknął bezwstydnie, gdy Bruce wciskał się w niego nieustannie. — Cholera, jest tak ciasno… jesteś taki duży.

Bruce warknął na plecach Petera, a jego już obezwładniający zmysły penis wydawał się stawać coraz większy wraz z komplementami. Jego biodra wykonały jedno mocne pchnięcie, będące oznaką utraty kontroli przez niego, co sprawiło że obu ogarnęła nieokrzesana gorączka podniecenia, zanim znowu zmusił się do kontrolowania.

— Mów dalej — sapnął, siadając na piętach. Podciągnął Petera na kolana i nałożył kolejną hojną porcję lubrykantu, po czym ponownie w niego wszedł. — Peter, proszę.

Zmiana kąta była wszystkim, czego Peter nie wiedział, że potrzebował. To dało Bruce’owi bardzo potrzebną dźwignię, dodało mu pewności, która pobudzała każde pchnięcie jego penisa głębiej. Peter zrezygnował z prób dostosowania się do niego i zamiast tego pozwolił mu wykonywać całą pracę. Było to stabilność, moc i cudowność - po prostu przyjmował to, a jego głos był chrapliwy od ciągłego jęczenia imienia Bruce’a. Dłonie mężczyzny wędrowały po jego plecach i bokach, i ostatecznie objęły go w pasie, aby uzyskać jeszcze większą kontrolę. Peter to uwielbiał. Poddał się sile Bruce’a i czerpał doznania z każdej mijającej chwili.

— Bruce… — Peter jęknął przez zęby, kiedy poczuł, jak pchnięcia Bruce’a tracą rytm. Znając siebie wiedział, że był bliski dojścia, ale mógł powiedzieć, że Bruce był jeszcze bliżej i to nie wystarczyło, by mógł przeżyć orgazm. Pomyślał o głosie Bruce’a rozbrzmiewającym przy jego uchu i ustabilizował się na swoim miejscu, by móc sięgnąć po swoją erekcję. — Bruce, muszę…

Bruce złapał go za nadgarstek i odciągnął jego rękę. Nawet odchylił się na piętach i kiedy Peter zaczął jęczeć w proteście, podciągnął go do góry i z powrotem do swojej piersi. Jego oddech był gorący i przyśpieszony na szyi Petera, gdy prowadził go na swoje kolana i członka.

— Zrób to — syknął.

Z Peterem na wpół leżącym na nim, nie był w stanie tak bardzo się poruszać, ale wchodził w swojego młodego kochanka z nagłą lekkomyślnością. Szybkie i mocne pchnięcia jego bioder sprawiały, że Peter prawie stracił przytomność, a kiedy pomyślał: _Chciałbym, żeby mnie tak pieprzył przez cały czas_ , Bruce zaczął gwałtownie mu obciągać.

— Dalej, Peter — warknął Bruce i przez chwilę Peter mógł przysiąc, że poczuł drugą obecność dudniącą mu pod skórą. — Dalej. _Rusz się_.  
Całe ciało Petera spięło się. Balansował na krawędzi, wydawałoby się godzinami - ujeżdżając Bruce’a z całą siłą, jaka mu pozostała, z jego imieniem na ustach niczym modlitwą, aż przyjemność ogarnęła go przynosząc orgazm, który sprawił, że świat pociemniał mu przed oczami. Jego mięśnie zacisnęły się wokół członka Bruce’a, wywołując wstrząsy wtórne w górę i w dół jego nerwów, a potem Bruce również doszedł, dysząc w ramię Petera.

— Bruce… — Peter zamknął oczy, starając się delektować każdym obolałym mięśniom, czując przyjemność z aktu tak długo, jak to tylko było możliwe. Kiedy odzyskał siły na tyle, by móc poruszać kończynami, sięgnął do tyłu, by chwycić Bruce’a za kark. — Bruce, czy ty…?

Bruce warknął w szyję Petera. Nastolatek czuł, jak poruszał ustami, ale wydawało się, że stracił zdolność mówienia, zamiast tego przytulił go zaborczo, przyciągając go do swojej piersi. Przy każdym oddechu wracał do siebie, aż był gotów wypuścić Petera ze swoich objęć.

Peter westchnął głęboko, opadając na łóżko. Chwilę później Bruce położył się obok niego. Trzeba było trochę niezdarnych ruchów, zanim ułożyli się. Zaplątali się w przepocone prześcieradło i poruszające się niezdarnie, z powodu wyczerpania, kończyny.

— Bruce — powtórzył Peter, kiedy nerwowo całował usta i policzki mężczyzny. — Wiesz, możesz teraz coś powiedzieć.

— Peter… — westchnął Bruce. Bezwiednie przesuwał paznokciami po plecach Petera. — Nic ci nie jest?

Peter zaśmiał się i ponownie go pocałował.

— Pytam o _ciebie_. — Przesunął się bliżej i chociaż był mocno obolały, to nie mogło go powstrzymać od dotykania Bruce’a. — Byłeś trochę intensywny.

— Przepraszam….

— Nie przepraszaj. Podobało mi się. — Peter potarł pierś Bruce’a, fantazjując, że jego dotyk sięgał w głąb do bestii pod spodem. — Czy nie mówiłem ci, że to będzie dobre dla ciebie? — Oblizał wargi. — Było _dobrze_?

Bruce uśmiechnął się ze zmęczeniem.

— Tak — przyznał, wyglądając pięknie ze swoimi pół przymkniętymi oczami i zarumienionymi policzkami. — Tak, było dobrze.

Peter porwał jego wargi w długim i pełnym szczęścia pocałunku.

— Jestem z ciebie dumny — powiedział i chociaż jakaś jego część uznała to za dziwne, to wiedział, że Bruce rozumiał co miał na myśli. — Naprawdę.

— Peter… — Bruce zmarszczył brwi, gdy próbował odpowiedzieć na to wyznanie, ale ostatecznie się poddał. — Dziękuję.

— Brzmisz, jakbyś miał zaraz paść ze zmęczenia — drażnił się z nim Peter. Odgarnął włosy Bruce’a do tyłu, żeby móc go pocałować w czoło. — Prześpij się. Mam zamiar wziąć kolejny prysznic i coś zjeść, a kiedy się obudzisz… — Uśmiechnął się. — Dam ci najmilszy, najbardziej relaksujący lodzik w historii.

Bruce roześmiał się, ale na to również nie mógł wymyślić odpowiedniej odpowiedzi.

— W porządku.

— Umawialiśmy się na całą noc, prawda? Trzymam cię za słowo.

Peter zaczął wstawać. Mimo tego wszystkiego, co razem robili, nadal był zawstydzony swoim niechlujnym stanem, a nawet jeśli jego kolana groziły, że nie będą w stanie utrzymać go znacznie dłużej w pozycji stojącej, to i tak chciałby spróbować wziąć prysznic. Ale Bruce zatrzymał go, ciągnąc go z powrotem do łóżka.

— Wiesz — powiedział, patrząc Peterowi w oczy pomimo własnego oczywistego zmęczenia. — Rok temu myślałem… — Skrzywił się i ścisnął dłoń Petera. — Myślałem, że już nigdy nie będę miał czegoś takiego.

Peter wciąż był zbyt wyczerpany emocjonalnie, by móc przyjąć taką szczerość. Te słowa zacisnęły mu się na sercu i nie mógł się powstrzymać, by znów nie położyć się u boku Bruce’a.

— Jak na naprawdę mądrego faceta — odpowiedział — czasami możesz bardzo się mylić. — Przyciągnął Bruce’a do piersi, chowając go pod swoją brodę. — Masz mnie.

Bruce również się rozluźnił. Jego oddech uspokoił się i wkrótce zasnął, będąc tak cichy i spokojny, jakim Peter nigdy go nie widział. Peter uśmiechnął się. Jego prysznic mógł poczekać.


End file.
